


Kevin at the Big Donut

by lovevalley45



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Wanted, lowkey crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Kevin works in Lars' place at the Big Donut while he's on Homeworld. Chaos ensues. And Kevin may be a cat person.





	Kevin at the Big Donut

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit ok this started as a joke with my friends that i decided to flesh out into a fic so credit to em y'all
> 
> anyways enjoy this (also wow! a su fic by alli that doesn't focus on lars?? preposterous!)

“Son, we’re not giving you gas money anymore,” Mr. Abreu said. 

 

“What? Dad!” Kevin crossed his arms. 

 

“You need to learn something called  _ responsibility _ , boy. Get a job and pay for own damn gas money. Do you know how much it costs for you to fuel that thing when you’re…. doing whatever you do with your time?” Mr. Abreu sighed. “You're going to be a senior next year. We can’t pay for your luxury car forever.”

 

Kevin groaned. “Whatever."

* * *

 

Working at the Big Donut wasn't too hard of a job. For Sadie, it wasn't, at least. Still, it was easier with two people, and after three weeks with Lars gone, she was contemplating asking for some help. 

He was going to be back soon, according to Steven. Just stranded on an alien planet. No biggie. But until then, it would be nice to have another person to help with stocking and the like. 

It was also a bit lonely. The Big Donut was barely crowded, and aside from Steven, there weren't many regulars.

She looked down at the paper on the counter and the marker in her hand, and sighed. She wrote “help wanted” in big purple letters and went to stick the paper on the door. 

It wasn't too long that someone stormed in, taking the help wanted sign to the counter. 

He looked angry, with clothing reminding her slightly of old 80s clothing with its bright neon hues. He leaned over the counter. “Heard you had an open spot.”

Sadie crossed her arms. “Yeah. And?”

“I want the job.”

“Resume?”

“What?” He laughed. “What's that?”

Sadie glared at him. “Look it up.”

He crumbled up the sheet of paper and left it on the counter before storming out. 

He came back two days later, slamming a piece of paper on the counter with a smirk on his face. 

Sadie sighed and took the paper.  _ Kevin Abreu _ . His resume was short, but not disappointing. “Congrats. You got the job.” She reached under the counter and pulled out a Big Donut shirt. “That's your uniform.”

He looked at the shirt with a disgusted look. “ _ This _ is the uniform?”

Sadie motioned to her shirt, glaring at him. “Just wear it. You start tomorrow at 6:30. AM.”

Kevin sighed, but he took the shirt and left.

* * *

 

Kevin wasn't a bad worker. He wasn't a good worker either, though. Sadie was shouting at him from the counter that breaks were only fifteen minutes when Steven walked in. 

“Get your butt back in here or-” Sadie was yelling when she heard the door open. 

“Hey Sadie,” he said, walking to the counter.

She turned around. “Hey, Steven. What's up?”

“Nothing much. Just-” He stopped when Kevin walked in. “Kevin.”

The teen looked at him. “You.”

Sadie looked between the two of them. Steven looked like he was ready to fight Kevin, which wasn't good. She didn't know the policy on employees fighting customers or vice versa, but it wouldn't turn out well, that was certain. And Steven was usually a pretty smiley kid, so that was a bit unusual for him. Kevin looked annoyed, sneering at the younger boy. 

Sadie cleared her throat. “Steven?”

Steven looked back at her. “Oh yeah. I was going to visit Lars.” He grinned. “Any messages?” he asked in a sing song voice. 

She laughed. “Tell him I miss him.”

“Aww, Sadie!” Steven exclaimed. 

Kevin piped up from where he’d been leaning against the donuts (Sadie was waiting for the day he slipped). “Who's Lars?”

“None of your business,” Steven answered. Kevin squinted his eyes, and Sadie felt like there was going to be a fight between these two. 

“Going to bring him anything?” Sadie said, breaking the silence. 

“Well, not for him, but the Rutiles liked the glazed donuts from last time. I promised I’d bring them some.” 

Sadie sighed, leaning on the counter. “It's been a month, hasn't it? Isn't he hungry?”

Steven scratched the back of his head. “It's a long story.”

Sadie shrugged, going to grab the donuts Steven asked for. She put the glazed donuts in a bag before reaching and grabbing a chocolate bar donut from the bottom rack. “For Lars. On the house.”

Steven didn't argue as paid for the donuts. “I'll give him your message.” He smiled at Sadie as he walked out, but still threw a glare at Kevin before the door shut. 

“That kid’s weird,” Kevin said, scrunching his nose. 

Sadie rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

“-and he's just such a  _ jerk _ and a creep and now he's working at the Big Donut! Ugh! Why can't he just-”

“Steven. Chill.”

Steven sat down next to Lars on the ground. “I’m going to fight him in the Big Donut,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Lars ran a hand through his hair. “You can't fight someone in the Big Donut. Even if he is an asshole.”

Steven groaned. “Dang it.” 

Lars poked his shoulder. “You can fight him behind the Big Donut though,” he said with a smirk. 

Steven poked him back. Lars grinned, and his hair fell in his face. 

“So…” Lars started, leaning back. “How's Sadie?”

“She’s good.” Steven smiled. “She misses you.”

“Tell her I miss her too,” Lars replied in a quiet tone.

Steven sighed. “It's not the same at the Big Donut without you. Even before Kevin came.”

Lars smiled. “Hopefully, I'll be able to come home soon. How's the ship coming along?”

Steven grimaced. “Um…”

“Not very well, I guess.”

“Not really.” 

Lars sighed. “Whatever.” He looked over at the Big Donut bag on the ground. “Aren't you going to give those donuts to the Rutiles?” 

Steven grinned as he reached over to grab it. “Sadie gave me this to give to you.” He pulled out a chocolate bar donut, with pink drizzle over it. 

Lars took the donut with a smile, holding it like it was an heirloom instead of a simple donut. “Huh.”

“What?”

“She remembered my favorite kind,” he remarked with a grin.

Steven smiled, and nudged Lars with his shoulder before going to find the Rutiles.

* * *

 

Eventually, Kevin grew from a massive pain to just an annoyance. Sadie didn’t talk to him much, but when they did talk it was either Sadie telling him to work or casual conversation. 

“How do you wear that scarf all the time?” Sadie asked. 

Kevin tugged at his neon turquoise scarf, looking insulted. “How dare you insult my scarf? This is  _ fashion _ ,” he said with a flourish. It was overly dramatic, and Sadie couldn’t hold back a chuckle. 

The door burst open, and Steven rushed in, his pink lion behind him. He stopped suddenly and the lion nearly bowled him over. “Sadie! We got the ship to work!” 

Sadie turned to him with a big grin. “After nearly half a year?”

Steven nodded. “We’re just trying to figure out a plan so we can go to Homeworld.”

“Does Lars know?” 

“No…” Steven looked at the lion, which was sitting on the floor staring at Kevin like he couldn’t decide if he was a friend or food. “I was hoping you could come with me.”

Sadie laughed. “W-what?” 

“Come on,” Steven said. She went around and from behind the counter to next to him. “Take a deep breath.” He stepped inside the lion’s mane, and stretched a hand for her. She took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand as he pulled her inside.

* * *

 

Kevin had seen his fair share of weird things in Beach City. Like that whole thing with those kids. He wasn’t as…. surprised as he was confused when his coworker got casually pulled into a lion. 

The pink lion stayed in the store, laying in the sunbeams of the shop.  _ That _ didn’t surprise him. He’d had a few cats, including his Siamese at home, Cyndi Lauper, and they all loved sunbathing. He assumed that this pink lion (who he had decided to call Cotton Candy for convenience) was no exception. Cotton Candy yawned, and Kevin wondered what the hell they were doing in his mane. Kevin jumped over the counter (Sadie wasn’t here to tell him off, he was gonna do what he wanted) and walked over to Cotton Candy. 

Carefully he knelt down and raised a hand to Cotton Candy’s mane, hoping the lion wouldn’t try to maul him, and put his fingers in the pink fluff. His hand didn’t seem to be going through to some weird inner hair dimension, so he moved his hand through its mane. 

Cotton Candy purred and bumped its forehead against his wrist. Kevin smiled at the giant cat as he pet its mane. He could swear he heard it purr. Could lions even purr?

As he pet Cotton Candy, the cat clambered onto his lap, and Kevin felt the weight of a full grown lion on his legs. 

“I guess it’ll be a while ‘til I’m back getting up.” Kevin resumed petting Cotton Candy, though. This was his life now.

* * *

 

One of the first things Lars did once he got back on Earth was to go to the Big Donut. It was mid-afternoon, and he’d been staying inside Steven’s house for a bit too long. Steven and Lion tagged along. Well, Lion followed him and Steven offered to come along. 

He walked into the shop, and sighed at the familiarity. Well, it was almost the complete same. A teenage boy stood at the counter, a scarf and leather jacket worn with the Big Donut shirt. His brown hair was in his face as he texted someone, and he kinda looked like an asshole. 

Maybe that was because this was the teen Steven had bemoaned about for the last five months.  _ Kevin _ . 

Lars walked up to the counter. “Is Sadie here?” he asked, hands behind his back.  _ Don’t punch him _

He groaned, and went to call into the break room. “Sadie! Some pink dude’s here to see you.”

It seemed like mere seconds until Sadie burst into the room, a giant grin on her face as she saw him. She pushed Kevin out of the way as she went to hug Lars, laughing.

When she finally let go, Kevin was leaning on the counter, having moved to the other side. He could hear Steven quietly squealing behind them.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed. 

“I’d hope so,” he replied. 

“Just kiss already,” Kevin murmured, and Sadie pushed him again. 

“You know, this was a temporary job, right?” Sadie told him. 

“Are- are you  _ firing _ me? I thought we were friends!” Kevin exclaimed. 

Sadie shrugged. “Sorry, bud.”

He huffed and stormed out - Steven sticking his tongue out at him as he walked out. 

“He wasn’t as good a coworker as you,” Sadie told Lars. “I’m glad you’re back.”

* * *

 

Great. Just his luck. As soon as he started to like a job, he got fired. He was walking back to his house when he passed the car wash. In the window he could see a sign that said “help wanted.”

Time to update his resume.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy if u liked...... whatever this is, leave some kudos or a comment? both are pretty good if u want more stuff like this
> 
> also the last name,,,, i mentioned it once but yes. he is now kevin abreu. he isn't getting a canon last name soon so accept this


End file.
